A Strange Twist of Time
by fascinatingspecimen9475
Summary: Well, it's my first fic, and it's pretty much a bad intro to what i am hoping to be a great story! Hey i'll try my best. PROMISE!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone this is ash aka fascinatingspecimen, I just got a semi-good idea for a sailor moon fic. And figured what the heck might as well type it up and load it up to fanfic.net, so all u fine people can read my horrible writing and judge and give me some criticism. hehe. Anyway onto the disclaimer, more authors notes, then the story!   
  
Disclaimer: Well....let's get to the point...I do not own Sailor Moon or any other published anime for that matter. Though one day I do hope to have my 4 anime/manga ideas published and out on market and havin' ya fine people be readin' em. Then my plan to take over the world will be complete! Muhahahaha! I mean...uh....did I say take over the world I meant, my plan to be a famous, well known, and loved anime artist. Well, i guess that is enough "disclaiming". Enjoy thy story...  
Serena:Finally, Ash! Jeez! The readers have had enough of you they want to hear about, muah!  
Me: Whatever Serena! Now onto the-  
Rei: Yea, whatever Serena, Ashley's right, they don't wanna hear about u....  
Me: I never said tha-  
Rei: They wanna hear about me!  
Mina: OOOOOOOO Girl! You best be steppin' back, you know they wanna hear about the Goddess of Love. Not to mention Beauty! hehe  
Amy and Lita: Yea right you hams! They wanna hear about me!  
Amy: No me Lita!  
Lita: Me!  
Me: Guys Guys, enough of this, they wanna hear about all ya'll...  
Darien: Frankly dear, I don't give a spam...*Darien holds up a can of spam while maintaing a cheesy grin*  
Me: ARRGGHHHHHHHH! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ONTO THE GOSHDANG STORY!  
  
Another Author's note: don't worry it's breif, I just guessed on ages, because I didn't feel like doing any research, and i may have mixed the japanese names and some of the english names. Sorry...I just go for the shorter versions. lol. Now read!  
  
A Strange Twist of Time  
Chapter 1  
The Twists and Turns Through the Tunnel of Love  
  
  
"Andrew! What are you doing here? And wearing that?" A giggle escaped the ditzy blonde. The 18 year old known as Andrew, quickly turned 20 different shades of red. "Um....I needed some extra money, so I decided to take up....pizza delivery." "Oh." Serena felt bad for putting Andrew in an embarressing situation...especially with all three of her friends standing behind her, also pitifully trying to conceal they're giggles.   
"Um....here's your pizza, Sere..." Serena quickly looked up, 'He called me Sere....How sweet. I love that nickname.' Serena thought, unaware of Andrew holding out the pizza to her. "Serena?" "What? Oh...Sorry." She quickly took the pizza, gave him the money, and smiled as he counted it out. "It's all here....have a nice night Sere..." As he turned to walk down the patio steps, Serena let out a nonchalant sigh. "Serena?" Lita, Amy, and Rei, all said in unison. "Yeah?" Serena replied spinning around. All the girls revealed expression of skeptisism as they all exchanged glances. Lita, Amy, and Rei all had huge crushes on the cute arcade guy, Andrew. Rei's crush was the least visible, due to her real flame for her grandfather's employee down at the temple, Chad. But all the girls had caught Rei staring at Andrew once or twice. Amy had a huge crush only she was REALLY good at hiding romantic feelings toward any guy! And Lita, whoa, Lita......what can we say about her. Lita was head over heels for every guy that looked like her old boyfriend Freddy, the girls had heard so much about. Serena always had a thing for Andrew. And she was the first to meet him out of all the girls. Though her feelings for him were on a roller coaster, nevertheless she did like him...alot. And she had caught him gazing at her once in a while.  
"So, what gossip are we going to share, during this lovely and "special" slumber party?" Lita questioned no one in particular, as she pigged out on a originally folded peice of pizza. Luna looked up from her attempt at her own slumber and groaned at the typical teenage girls. "You girls need to start maturing a little, and get serious about the scout business."  
"Luna Luna Luna, why do you always have to be such stick in the mud?" Mina asked, grinning. "Speaking of scout business *all the girls groan but Amy*, Luna, didn't you mention something about a forth scout. The scout of Love, and the Princess of the Planet Venus?" "Yes, Amy, in fact lately I have been getting some vibes. I feel she is on her way. In fact, I am sure of it." "Yea, me too Luna....only along with those vibes comes an ominous feeling, that I really don't like." Rei said getting that serious, creepy look in her eyes. "Rei! Don't do that!" Serena screeched. "YOU give me the oompa loopa feeling." Serena shuddered. Then sighed exasperated as she reached for her 5th peice of pizza. The girls all laughed. "She's on her way." Rei mumbled, "And someone else of importance will be coming with her. Someone of great importance and help to us."  
  
"Come on Serena! You need to get up. Rei and Amy all ready left, I told then I would wait here until you got up, obviously that was a big mistake." Lita mumbled the last part. "I'm coming!" Serena groaned. Lita stared down at her sleepy face skeptically. "Fine! Fine! Go without me...I'll meet you guys there." "Ok, Bye Serena." serena listened as Lita thudded heavily down the stairs, the slam the front door. Serena hopped out of bed, startling Luna. "Are you coming Luna?" Serena asked as she slipped into her street clothes. A pink tank top, and a black skirt, then carelessly added some tennis shoes. One of her own little fashion statements. "No, No, Serena I will just stay here, and get a little cat nap." Luna yawned then fall back down on the pillow and instantely fell back to sleep.  
  
"Hi, Serena." Andrew greeted cheerfully, from behind the counter. "Hi." Serena replied absent mindedly, as she scanned the half empty arcade for her friends. "If you are looking for the girls, they decided to go to Lita's place. She invited them for lunch while they waitied for you." Serena cocked an eyebrow as she stared at Andrew. "They...uh...told me to tell you." Serena laughed a dry short laugh, and made her way to the Sailor V video game. Andrew watched her for a second.  
"Aren't you going to go with them?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
"Nah, I am just gonna stay here and play some video games. I was bored hanging out with them anyway."   
"Oh." Andrew said somewhat dissapointed she didn't mention anything about staying to be with him. 'What am I thinking, a sweet, gorgeous, funny girl like Serena would never like me...' Andrew thought, as he lovingly eyed his 15 year old Sere. *I know she should be 14, but I wanted to make her a little older.*  
  
Serena had been playing the game for an hour. 'Before she leaves I am going to tell her, how I feel. no i can't, maybe they are just a symbolism of a little crush or something...no! I really do like her...that's why i can't stop thinking about how bliss it would be to hold her delicate little body in my arms. And feel her soft lips lavishing my face with her sweet kisses.' Andrew sighed very loud. Causing Serena to turn around. "Andrew, are you ok?" "Yes." Serena looked away, for some unknown reason she felt that lump in her throat taht made you want to cry. Maybe it was because how casual he talked to her as if he could only think of her as a friend. "I have to go..." Serena choked out. She got up, leaving her unfinished game. Right before she made it to the door..."Sere...." Serena closed her eyes to wallow in the warmth that filled her just to hear him say her name with so much care. "Yea Anderw?" Serena turned reluctantly to look into his eyes. Which she feared would defy his passionate voice and look at her so......friendlyish. (Author's note: I made that word up, cool huh)   
"I need to tell you something Sere..." "yea?" Serena said trying not to get her hopes up. Now they're faces were only a few inches apart, until the moment was interrupted...."Let me change and then we can go for a walk or something...ok?" Andrew checked cautiously. "Yea...I'll be waiting outside.." Serena made her way outside the arcade. And sat down on the sidewalk. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.   
....Serenity! Run! .......I can't leave you Endymoin!..........NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Ah!" "What's wrong Sere?" Andrew ran to sit beside a panting Serena. "Nothing....nothing...I'm fine, just a little headache..." "Ok...let's go.." Andrew quickly stood and helped Serena to her ffet. She noticed he was shuddering. "Are you all right, Andrew? You shaking..." "I'm fine...." 'just a little nervous' he thought.  
  
".....And I just wanted to tell you.....that.....uh..." Andrew's voice and body was shaking so bad, Serena was scared something was really wrong with him. And by the second her romance feelings for him were increasing rapidly. Andrew and Serena were in the middle of the shadiest part of the park, standing directly in front of eachother. Looking into eachother's eyes. Andrew drew in a deep breath..."Serena, I really really really have feelings for you....deeper feelings for you any other girl that I have ever dated or liked." As she slowly comprehended what Andrew had confessed, she smiled. The she unexpectedly threw her arms around his neck, and cryed tears of joy on his shoulder. "Does this mean...." "Yes, Andrew, I feel exactly the same for you!"As she pulled her back to make sure this was reality, she was reluctant to pull away, but followed his gesture. "Serena..." Andew whispered. For her first kiss, from her perfect dream guy, Serena was on cloud 9. As they stood in the middle of the park, tightly embracing eachother....three angry girls watched in the distance.   
  
ok everyone that is it for now! There is sooooooooo much more. I know that this one wasn't very good, in fact in my opinion it sucked, it was definantly one of my worst, but i wanted to get past all the details of the boring stuff and hit the goods sista! or brotha! wichever. just please don't take this first impression to the heart, and tune in for the next chapter! Please! I promise i will try my best to make it better! Arigato, Ja Ne!  
  



	2. The Revelation of Sailor Venus and the M...

Author's Note: Ok just to let every one know, in my first chapter, Twists and Turns and Turns Through the Tunnel of Love, on this part:  
"Luna Luna Luna, why do you always have to be such stick in the mud?" Mina asked, grinning, I didn't mean to make Mina asking that because, hint: Mina wasn't even supposed to be in the story...yet. So just pretend that was Lita, lol. ok? And I know that my spelling is pretty bad in that last one, but that's because I don't have Word, and I am doing this on notepad, and I can't spell check. Shucks! O yea, and also the grammar, that my dear twin sister so "helpfully" pointed out was also a little off. But that's because ashley (me) is a little off *mentally*. Like small things like when I said Romance feelings, I shoulda said Romantic feelings. But that is only because in "Ashley's World" *hint: the world in which I, ashley, lives in* everything is different. Well, I guess that is enough "author's notes." from now on does anyone mind if I start saying "Ashley's Notes" instead? Well, I am assuming all of you fine peoples can care less. right? Ok onto the disclaimer! gettyup!  
  
Dislcaimer: Well.....hi.....I would just like to "disclaim" Sailor Moon and all of the characters in which take part in this story. In case I decide to use any special characters that you don't recognize from the show...that would mean me, Ashley, made them up...all by her lonesome....*sniff, tear*.....  
AnimePrincess: Ok Ashley, you stooge, enough of the freakin' disclaiming and what not!  
Me: ok ok, now onto the stor-  
Serena: More like onto me!  
Mina: ha....ha.....ha....no Serena...no. You KNOW they would rather hear about me, duh!  
Lita: Oh do shut up Mina, no one here is interested.  
Darien: Yea!.............yea  
Amy: *giggling like mindless idiot*  
Rei: You seven are INFURIATING!!!!!!!!  
Mina: Rei SHUTUP!  
Luna: All of you, this is serious scout business-  
Everyone but Luna: O shove it Luna!!!!!!  
Luna: Fine...*sniff*...fine, i know when i am not wanted...  
Serena: Good, cuz i was wonderin when u get the hint...*everyone laughs*  
Me: Serena that's not very nice, hey Luna you can come be my pet, I mean I've always wanted a black talking cat, with a cresent bald spot on her forehead, it's actually pretty coo-  
Luna: It's NOT A BALD SPOT!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: Yea yea....ok everyone just take a chill pill, sit back.....relax, and let me get to talkin my shmack! hehe  
AnimePrincess: You best not be talkin to shmack about me sista! *literally*  
Me: *mumbling under breath* who would wanna talk about a loser like u anyway, whether it be shmack or anything else....*laughs thinking she is sly*  
AnimePrincess: I heard that...  
Me: *laughing nervously* ok onto thy story!  
  
A Strange Twist of Time  
Chapter 2  
The Revelation of Sailor Venus and the Moon Princess  
  
"Serena, don't ever let go...please." Andrew whispered into Serena's golden fluff of tresses. Serena remained silent... Andrew pulled her away to hold her at arm's length in front of him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked nervously. "Nope...not at all." Andrew sighed, and looked away, then stepped back. "Serena if you don't return the feelings for me...I'll....completely understand." He said lightly. "No...no, it's not that it's just....I....I need to go home and think Andrew....I will come down to the arcade to see you later. ok?"  
"Ok..Serena. I'll see you later..." Andrew about faced, and began to walk away. As she watched his happiness evaporate Serena couldn't hold back the urge to..well...Serena ran after him, and grabbed his hand, she pulled him close and gave him a special kiss...A kiss, in which she put all the passion into that she could muster..."What was that for?" Andrew asked with extreme caution. "I just thought that I need to prove to you that I do feel the same Andrew...I wouldn't lie to you." He smiled. "Goodbye Serena..." He said as he slowly walked away with the smile still on his face. "Bye Andrew!" Serena called after him. "I'll be by the arcade later." Even though he didn't respond as he made his way out of the park, she knew he was smiling, she could feel it. With a new aura of joy surrounding her, she ran home.  
The wind whipped at her face, but didn't bring her down. She closed her eyes for a split second while running just to enjoy the bliss that engulfed her...but before she even opened her eyes....SMACK! She ran right into a pedestrian..."I'm sorry here let me help you..." Serena was lying on her back on the ground, she kept her eyes closed as she reached out for the hand she knew was being offered. "errrrr.....Thanks." She opened her eyes, and was stunned by the two deep blue orbs, gazing into her eyes. "Oh, sorry, I am a little.....absent minded right now..." Serena laughed nervously. "Obviously..." The ebony haired, midnight eyed....jerk stated. "I mean...uh.... nevermind...are you all right?" The man asked. "Yes! Fine thank you!, and I will be better after I leave your presence!" Serena told the guy. "Likewise..." The man said and chuckled to himself as she marched off with steam practically emitting from her ears.  
"The nerve of that jerk!" Serena bellowed entering her house. "Serena, sweety, your friends are here, they wanted to speak to you but i sent them up to your room... to wait for you." "Ok mom.." Serena thudded up the stairs, when she got to her door she didn't hesitate in throwing it open.  
"Hey Serena..." Lita greeted cheerfully. "So where have you been Serena?" Rei asked, anger blazing in her eyes. Serena knew she saw jealousy, in all of the girls eyes. "I was...yea....and then.....there was....BOOM!....and then....that jerk....but then.....after that......pink slippers....mom told me.....and uh....then-"  
"Enough Serena, you were out with Andrew weren't you?" Serena balled up her small fists at her sides, "That's none of your business!" she retorted. "Serena, we don't have time for boyfriends right now, we need to focus on finding the the fourth scout and the moon princess!" Rei shouted. "Rei you aren't the leader! And only Luna can make calls like that..." "Rei's right Serena...you don't need any distractions right now...we need your full attention and dedication toward the fate of the planet..." "....I don't care what you guys say, i can have feelings for someone and be a scout at the same time..."   
"That will be a bit difficult, while maintaining school, and being a responsible family member, while being a scout, and-" "I DON'T CARE! I won't talk about it anymore, so just forget it, I am not going to break up with Andrew..." "SERENA! YOU WILL LISTEN TO LUNA-" "Enough Rei, she won't do it...we know her too well...so just leave her alone..." Lita said jumping protectively in front of Serena. "Lita's right, let's just drop it..." Luna said calmly. Rei tightly crossed her arms over her curve-fitting voilet dress. Amy just got back to the book she was reading on Planets and what not. "How about we go down to the arcade, and hang out, just ignore the fate of the planet for a few hours....-" "So Serena can fondle over lover boy all day and-" Rei was cut off... "Serena's treat! See! It's all gravy!" Lita added. "hey!" Serena laughed playfully shoving Lita.   
  
"Here's a booth guys." Lita said as she, Serena, Amy, and Rei, made they're way to an empty booth. 'Hey there's that college guy, that i ran into.' Serena thought, as she stared at the person she had bumped into, while running home...'he is kinda cute...' Before she could scold herself of thinking like that about another guy, while having a boyfriend...she noticed the object of her attention's gaze, focused on the person that suddenly entered the arcade. "There you are!" Serena turned to look at the beautiful girl about her age walking toward the guy. She was a little bit taller than Serena, with long blonde hair, a little paler than Serena's, which was half held up in a red bow. She had navy blue eyes, and the girl carried herslef with an air of confidence and carefreeness. She was wearing and orange skirt, that reached the middle of her thighs, and a yellow tank top.   
"Darien, did you get all of you stuff in you apartment?" "Yes, Mina..." As Mina walked to the guy, Serena now knew was Darien, for some strange and unknown reason Darien suddenly turned and looked at Serena. A small smile formed on his lips, and Serena quickly turned away. "Serena..." Serena was broken out of her thoughts by Andrew. She walked up to the counter leaving her un noticing friends to gossip about makeup, and pizza. *don't ask*   
"Hey, Serena...Do your friends know that um...well....about us?" "Yes." Serena said, as she threw herself into Andrew's welcoming embrace. She lightly kissed him on his lips, which sent a chill through her. The kind of chill you get when you know someone is watching you. Serena slowly turned to look at Darien, and he quickly turned away.   
  
For the next week Serena didn't see Darien or the girl he assumed to be his girl friend, Mina. But one day she figured out something kinda....bad. She went into the arcade to just visit with Andrew and there was Darien, talking to Andrew, they were laughing like they had known eachother for years. "Oh great." Serena sighed, as she walked over to them, and prepared for the worst.   
"Hey Sere...I want you to meet my friend. Darien Chiba, he's been in England for the past year. And over there is his girl friend, Mina Aino, he met her in England." Andrew pointed to Mina, whom was violently pounded on the buttons for the Sailor V Game. "So who is this Andrew?" Darien asked with a glint of mischevisness in his eyes. * I don't know it mischevisness is even a word, but ya'll are smart cookies you'll figure it out.*   
"Oh, this is Serena Tsukino, she is my girlfriend. Isn't she cute?" Andrew said hugging Serena close.   
"Yea..." Serena blushed at Darien's response and the wistful look in his eyes. "I like your hair...it reminds me of my favorite food....Spaghettie and meatballs." He smiled. "haha funny." Serena was now standing beside Andrew and not in his arms. "Well, Andrew I am going to go now...Later....Bye Meatball Head." Serena would have yelled at him and told her not to call him that, but she was too busy melting from the rugged, handsome smile he flashed her.   
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Red ribbons, and moon dust swallowed Serena in it's thickness, and transformed her into the teenage super heroine, Sailor Moon. "Hurry Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" Sailor Moon took her tiara off and got in ready position. Before Sailor Moon could use her power the yuma threw her helpless body backward. Before she hit the ground, strong arms, encircled her body. And she became air borne. Her hero set her on the ground at a safe distance from the fight...."Stay here Sailor Moon....We'll take care of it...."Sailor Moon looked at the orange beams hitting the yuma, the orange beams mixed in with the power of the Sailor Scout's. "Your power's are too weak for this yuma...this time you are going to stay on the sidelines." The masked man left Sailor Moon feeling weak and stunned. She watched from a distance as the girls fought the yuma, everythime Jupiter, Mars, or Mercury were about to be struck the strange orange "scout" impersonater would save them, the masked man had left, and just as the orange "scout" was about to be struck...Sailor Moon thought it was her turn to help. She ran, and jumped in the way of the yuma's power...  
  
"Are you all right Serena?" Rei asked, looking down at Serena's helplessness. "I'll be ok...what happened?" Serena asked as she tried to put herself in a sitting position. "Well, that yuma, was too powerful for all of us, and just as that guy, who introduced himself as Tuxedo Mask, another of your many protector's supposedly, took you away; A new scout came into the scene. The fourth scout we've been looking for..." Luna took over for Raye..." She's the scout we've been looking for, but she isn't the Moon Princess, she is the princess of the planet Venus, her power is love. Sailor Venus is also known as Mina Aino." "Mina Aino!" "Send Mina in Amy," Luna instructed. Mina walked into Rei's room. "Your Sailor Moon! The arcade guy's girlfriend?!" "Yes...I had no idea you would be the fourth scout!" "Serena there is one more thing...." Luna eased into the shock of the conversation. "What is it Luna....?" Serena asked innocently...  
"When you were hit by the yuma's power, the sign of the royal Moon family appeared on your forehead, a crescent moon....meaning.....we've found the moon princess...." Luna finished.  
"Well....who is it?" Serena asked blankly.  
"ARGGGGGGGG!" all of the girls said in unison.  
"YOU ARE THE MOON PRINCESS, AND THE LEADER OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Well, that's it for now, how'd ya like it....i know i promised better, and it definantly wasn't the bomb. I just wanted to skip all of the her finding out about being the moon princess crap, but then the story would be stupid and make no sense.....so i am sorry if it seemed like i rushed this chapter...and don't be surprised in the next one if i just skip all the rest of the shock and and what not, and go straight to my climax. O yea, I am also gonna put up another short story i wrote soon, it's called Love will always Find a Way. I will probably put it up before i put up the next chapter to this....then after i finish this one i am gonna put up a tenchi muyo/sailor moon crossover....ok? But it's all gravy... well that is it...hope ya have a nice afternoon, evening, and morning. goodbye.....  
  
  
  



End file.
